


Here, Kitty Kitty.

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lemon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: “D-Don’t!” He backed away a bit, fumbling with the hat. As I was trying to process what just happened, Brownie was cursing quietly to himself. Something fluffy and black swishes into view behind him.“What was that?” I ask suspiciously.“What was what?”





	Here, Kitty Kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll ask for a beta. It will happen when I collect enough Cloud Tea Shards.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this is post pledge Brownie. Also he's hung. Thank you for reading please check out my tumblr @TodorokiThirst or my twitter @MadamBootsie. My Curious Cat is open for suggestions/prompts as well!
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/MadamBootsie

The sunlight shone on my desk as I flipped through the paperwork for the day. It was a warm Monday morning and although I would love to spend the summer day playing games with the younger souls, Pudding suggested I go through the latest reports he had filed for me. “You shouldn’t fritter your time, Mistress. A good business has a solid foundation. You are that foundation.” Of all the souls who managed the restaurant, I trusted him the most. He was level headed and often kept my nose to the grindstone when it counted. Still, I hated paperwork, and I certainly hated when he kept me cooped up in my office. 

Boredom finally seeped in and I leaned back in my chair. “Ehh…I need a break…” A break that would last a few minutes. Or hours. But, if I go out there, Pudding would catch me and send me back. I’m the Master Attendant! He’s just…looking out for me. I slump in my chair in defeat. I should be more responsible. But I’m bored as fuck. Just as I was about to consider sneaking through the window, there was a gentle, rhythmic knock at the door. I’d noticed that the souls I had signed a contract with knock on my door in different patterns. Steak would nearly pound the door down in rapid beats. Bamboo Rice did the same but in an offbeat rhythm.  I already knew who it was. Two gentle knocks on beat then two harder ones offbeat. Brownie. “Come in, Brownie.” 

Sure enough, his round baby face poke through the crack of the door. I gave him a smile, letting him know that he could enter. “Mistress, how are you faring this morning? I was told you had business to attend to.” He opened the door completely, pushing in the cart he brought with him. His movements were usually more comfortable when he’s around me. As my first pledge, he was the first to relax around me. Before, he would be stiff, unwavering and a bit too uptight. He had loosened up, understanding that I didn’t want him to serve me constantly. Brownie was obnoxiously loyal, to the point where he now felt comfortable enough to share a bed with me. He’s so soft and warm that I couldn’t refuse.

“Ah, yeah, I’m fine. Pudding is riding my ass though…” I leaned back again, balancing my pen on my nose. Ah. Ah! It toppled over onto the floor. Brownie chuckled softly, setting a silver tray upon my desk. 

My eyes met his and he let a smile grace his full lips. “You’ll get it someday,” he said vaguely. He and Pudding often conceded that I was rough around the edges. Too young to be an entrepreneur but old enough to be responsible. “You’re a hard worker, and that proves a lot more than you think it does.” He lifted the cover off the tray and sure enough, he brought my favorite fruit parfait. He was about to unfold my napkin, but I stopped him. My hand grabbed his, and I gave him the same look I always did: he’s about to overdo it.

“Please, it’s alright.” 

“Ah, of course.” He blushed deeply, about to pull away. It’s then I considered something. His hat wasn’t sitting right on his head. I reached up to fix it, but Brownie stopped me in a sudden outburst. “D-Don’t!” He backed away a bit, fumbling with the hat. As I was trying to process what just happened, Brownie was cursing quietly to himself. Something fluffy and black swishes into view behind him.

“What was that?” I ask suspiciously.

“What was what?”

“That. There was something fuzzy behind you. I just saw it.” I sat there, watching for his next move. He took a few steps toward the door, but I was faster. I slammed my hands against the wall, cornering him. He was only a few inches shorter than me, but it felt like I towered over him in this moment. His bright eyes widen with concern as I reached to yank his hat off. “Oh wow,” I gasped. “You really liked those cat ears, huh?” A big smile formed on my face as he blushed again.

“N-Not exactly, Mistress. Y-You see…” Hearing him stammer through his words was rare; he always had the right words to say at any given moment. For some reason, this time, he was nearly speechless. Then, something tickled my chin. His hair? Wait. No. The cat ears just flicked downward, like an actual cat. “I…grew ears and a tail…” His voice was quieter and petered out to a pathetic whimper. His tail thumped against my leg and I glance down. It’s fluffy and silky just like his hair. When it brushed against my fingertips, I giggled softly to feel his soft fur. “A-ah…I can feel it…” 

“Amazing. And you woke up like this?”

“Y-yes.” He admitted. If he can feel his tail being touched, then he must certainly feel somewhere else. The flicker of mischief catches his eye and he cleared his throat. “Wait, Mistress.” My hand reached up to touch his head. A soft gasp escaped him as my fingers trailed up his cheek. Sure enough, his regular ears weren’t there. “Master Attendant…” Brownie whispered. His breath hitched as I slid my fingers through his thick, dark hair. His cat ears twitched slightly as I brushed past them. “I don’t understand…”

“They’re real,” I concluded, nearly giggling with glee. Brownie had woken up this morning with cat ears and a tail. He tried to hide it, but we both knew he came to me for advice. I was at a loss too. And besides, I gave him the cat maid costume to wear in the first place. He looked so cute in a dress that day. “How does this feel, pretty kitty?” My voice was sickeningly sweet, cooing the nickname. Brownie swallowed hard, trying to figure out what to do. “You’re a good kitty, Brownie…Do you know that?” I combed through his hair and to my surprise, he let out a low purr of affection. The way he got flustered always flipped a switch in me. 

“Mistress…I-I’m not a cat…nyaaah.” My hand had dipped to a spot at the base of his ears and I lit up with joy. 

“Did that feel good?” I asked, not letting up on him. His trembling hands grabbed onto my hips in a futile attempt to stop me. He barely muttered out his denial but the way he panted under my touch proved otherwise. “Brownie is such a good kitten. He always wants to please and take care of me.” 

“D-Don’t…Mistress…” His mewls grew louder, and something pressed against my thigh.  _ Oh.  _

“Brownie, there isn’t anything… “ Suddenly, he flipped us around, keeping me pinned against the wall. Once again, Brownie surprised me with an outburst. He furrowed his eyebrows, piecing together the situation. I could see him go through the motions. Lust. Gratification. Guilt. Brownie frowned. He was sticking with guilt. 

“F-forgive me, Mistress! I…I didn’t mean to…You always tease me, and I got frustrated. Y-you always say things like this and I can’t tell if you mean it…” His breathing was heavy as he gave up on speaking. His lips crashed into mine, finally breaking the tension. I immediately melt into his kiss, desperate and passionate. Brownie started pressing himself against my hips, letting out quiet gasps and moans from the friction. 

“Easy there, tiger.” I cooed, keeping his hips still. The whine of need he had let out was fucking delicious and I almost regretted stopping him. Then again, he would certainly make more cute noises if I pressed on. “What do you wanna do?” 

Brownie kissed my neck, and bit gently. He earned a sigh of pleasure and encouragement. He’s so warm and eager but he was holding back. I finally grabbed his hair, so he could look at me. “Did that not feel good?”

“Don’t hold back, Brownie. I trust you.” I tugged harder and he groaned from the roughness. 

He purred and bucked as I pulled. “On your knees.” Now, we’re getting somewhere. I dutifully drop to my knees, eager to see what he had under his pants. I pulled his zipper down, biting my lip. “Ah, I must warn you…” I yanked his pants and underwear down in one go, and immediately his dick sprung free. It’s too thick to even reach full mast. His thick cockhead is already dripping with precum and the cool air leaves him gasping again. “Mistress…I’m sorry.” My hand caressed his balls, which were just as big. How did he fit anything into his pants?! Brownie whispered my real name as I fondled him. Every inch of him was warm and his cock throbbed with need. 

“No need to be sorry, honey.” To prove my point, I drag my tongue along his shaft, lapping up the mess he made. I hum with satisfaction, and finally take his girthy head into my mouth. Brownie nearly reached for me, but restrained himself. “Have you ever done anything like this?”

“O-only by myself. This...it feels...so much better…” His cute little face was flushed red and it only encouraged me to take more of him into my mouth. This time, he held onto my shoulders, still shaking from the sensation. My heart soars when he looks down at me with wide and dewy eyes. Falling for Brownie was not what I expected from our relationship, but I wanted to show him how deep my love for him was.

My tongue eagerly swirled around his cockhead, and I pumped him slowly. Brownie’s pants and whispers of sweet nothings grow more frantic as I hollow my cheeks. My slobber starts to spill from my mouth, coating the rest of his dick. Perfect. I can go deeper for him. Looking at him directly, my mouth opened wider for him. He started to slip down my throat and my lips reach the base of his cock. Tears started to well in my eyes as I guide his hips to move. Taking my suggestion, he slowly pumped into me. Still hesitant and always careful. I don’t mind; he isn’t used to this kind of thing yet. His chest heaved as he gasped out, “Ma-Master, I’m going to-” There’s no more time and I felt his thick load shoot the back of my throat. A shiver ran through me as I milked him for every last drop. Something in me wanted to keep going, and I grabbed his thick ass to stay attached to him. “W-wait...I’ll get hard again.” He whimpered in protest but ultimately allowed me to get him up.

Once I was sure he was ready for  more, I stood up. “Sit down, okay, baby?” He bit his lip and slid into my leather chair. Once he was comfortable, I sat down into his lap. God, from this angle, I could nearly cast a shadow over him. His cock pressed against my stomach and he had began bucking against my warm skin. Seeing his body betray his words made me chuckle. Brownie looked up at me, worried and unsure. To ease his insecurity, I place soft kisses on his face. I lift up my own hips to sit on his cock. “Ohhh...Brownie…” He started to fill me up, and I laced my fingers through his hair. 

“Mistress...ahn...s-so warm…” He was finally thrusting into me, passionate and desperate. Being this intimate with him felt like a dream. My heart raced and my stomach had butterflies. Brownie pressed his face into my chest, gasping loudly. Before I knew it, his mouth latched onto my nipple and he groped the other. 

“Haah...jeez, Brownie. You’re much more bolder now, huh?” I teased, letting him go at his own pace. He’s finally erratic, letting his true feelings come out. He let out a soft whine, keeping a tight grip on me. 

“I...I love you…” He gasped with each thrust. So he finally said it. Usually a confession comes first, but I didn’t mind it this way either. I can feel myself getting close to cumming and I tell him. “M-Me too…” he responded, going faster and faster. He rutted against my sweet spot and I finally cum, holding on tight to him. Brownie groaned my name, cumming inside. I swear I saw stars as I rode out my orgasm.

“Love...you...love...you….” He whispered. The warmth of the sun beat down on us, and Brownie started to purr softly.

He’s so beautiful. “I love you too, Brownie…” I cooed, kissing his furry cat ears. They twitch in response, and I grin wide. “Who’s a good kitty? Who’s a pretty kitty?”

“Master Attendant, I am most certainly not a cat.” He glared at me. I’m still smiling wide. “Is-Is it me? Am I the good kitty?” 

“Master Attendant, have you finish those-” Pudding had entered the office. He stopped short at the sight of Brownie and I being a sweaty mess. “Ah. Perhaps I will take care of it for you.” And with that, he quickly exited.


End file.
